


Disarming and Other Death Note Poems

by ZombieJesus



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Freeform, Gen, Haiku, Inspired by Death Note, Inspired by Lawlight, Light’s perspectives, Poetry, Self-Doubt, the tension behind building relationships on secrets and lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieJesus/pseuds/ZombieJesus
Summary: Poetry inspired by relationships in Death Note. Freeform and haiku





	1. Disarming

**Author's Note:**

> I probably won’t be updating this as I don’t want to spam people with poetry XD  
> But if you actually want to read some more, I post it on my tumblr #sometimesipoem  
> Tumblr: [kiranatrix](https://kiranatrix.tumblr.com)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired loosely by the secrets between L and Light.

There’s no place that was ours,  
no initials maiming trees,  
no letters written or hidden and burnt.  
There wasn’t a time I saw you and knew  
anything more than the first time.  
Nothing to know  
that the stars didn’t sigh to me  
that the trees didn’t spy for me  
that the earth didn’t break open to reveal.

There were secrets better kept,  
laced to DNA, photons outside vision,  
transmitting but past decoding.  
But there wasn’t a time that you saw me and knew  
anything more than the first time.  
Nothing so bright  
that the moon wouldn’t eclipse for me  
that the rivers wouldn’t clean for me  
that insects wouldn’t cocoon and turn pure.

It took rearranging constellations,  
playing with time,  
peering deep within oceans  
watching shells float in fishing line  
counting the teeth of anglers  
gazing into the dead eyes of squid  
crying for bleached coral  
to find where I hid.

It took pulling down buildings,  
turning gravity false,  
sending the sun back east  
cutting rocks to drink salt  
claiming the children of birds  
stealing eggs to hold warm  
mourning the unhatched  
to finally disarm.

And it did take something, bit by bit.  
Although it remains to be seen, by both of us,  
if we’ll miss any of it.

-ZJ


	2. Death Note Haiku

1.

Boredom to wonder,  
project my dreams upon them  
and I’ll make you shine.

 

2.

Justice in dying—  
your breath is under my feet.  
Look up to me now.

 

3.

If time were my friend,  
would it tick backwards to birth,  
as you are my friend?

 

4.

Your violence is soft.  
Blood runs off and cannot stain,  
but I still see it.

 

5.

Names do not matter  
to you, to me. To know them  
is to kill us both.

 

6. 

An ocean of sand  
without water; I’m drowning,  
dry as diamonds again.

 

7. 

Oh, what have you done  
to make the sky weep for you?  
I weep for you too.

 

8. 

I didn’t choose you.  
You chose me before I knew  
I didn’t have to. 

 

9.

Clouds are a lonely  
place to make a home. It’s cold,  
no one will warm you.

 

10.

You took a feather  
and thought I didn’t notice.  
Keep it close and free.

 

11. 

Wanting to watch you  
commit your sins against me;   
it is a worse sin.

 

12.

I always wanted wings.  
Would you cut them off if asked?  
Cast them at my feet.

 

13.

I saw your eyes cloud,  
watching god until the last.  
I am no savior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t actually love haiku but it’s fun to write it and I had a few minutes between wrapping presents
> 
> Also I broke 5/7/5 on #6 but I like to break the rules sometimes


	3. Gravity Cracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired loosely by the doubts of Light.

In orbit, planets weigh nothing—

featherlight, fearless, clockwork giants forever wound.

In flight, birds only look up—

bourne aloft by hollow bones that have forgotten the ground.

In the sea, fish are not afraid—

teeth wait to collect them, and gills make no sound.

 

And me? I am density, gravity cracked,

a heart full of spiders, an inkwell of black.

I am winter and summer in turn

telling forest fires which way to burn.

I am a thief and a friend,

wrenching oysters open, making deals with mountains.

I am a gambler of souls

casting lots with demons, trying to fill a hole.

I am a sail open to wind,

blowing towards Scylla. We won’t see shore again.

 

I may be a savior—

those usually die. 

But I’ll try anyway. I’ll try.

 

-ZJ


	4. The Lens

The numbers say midnight again.  
Red matchsticks point the time, the place.  
The place is the window, a bullseye, the clockface.  
So he pushes it up like last night and the night before.

  
To a world of invisible gore.

 

The mirror makes him run again.  
Traps line his pockets, jaws wide.  
The jaws snap his footsteps, force him to lie.  
So he takes their bites like last night and the night before.

  
It rots his core.

 

The book needs to kill again.  
Dead languages lists names, raid tombs.  
The tombs are the pages, a coffin, a womb.  
So he chews on the pen like last night and the night before.

  
And writes one more.

 

The teeth want to laugh again.  
A reprieve of oblivion, a vaccine.  
The vaccine hurts less than a cure, a dance, a sting.  
So he smiles to tilt windmills like last night and the night before.

To never be a bore.

 

The eyes want to search again.  
Monochrome shutters pulled tight, a lens.  
The lens will focus if turned, a beam, a friend.  
So he reaches past clocks, tombs, windmills to illuminate night.

Will it shine bright enough? 

It might. 

 

-ZJ


End file.
